blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Crovic (5e Race)
Note: This is a port of a homebrew creature, made by 'Silly Squid Squad', into a race. If you've got any problems with it, take it up with the Bando man. Crovic "Crikey! Them's a mighty alligat-AUGH!" -Last words of Deer Stoves, Human Wilderness Survivalist Physical Description Crovics are humanoid crocodiles, and stand at roughly 5-6 feet tall. Their scales can be dark tan, dark green, grey, pale yellow, or jet black colors, while their eye colors can be green, yellow, or hazel. They do not have any hair, no matter their gender, and have scale-covered tails, which can be up to a foot long. Their scales are very thick, and can block even a blade if the blade is not fully sharpened. History The crovic were once ordinary crocodiles, but were altered by dark magic; corrupting them to be the creatures they are now. The dark magic was a sort of magical pollution, spread from a variety of wizards, warlocks, sorcerers, and other spellcasters, corrupting their bodies and turning them into the beasts they are now. However, Crovics are surprisingly fine with their transformation, eager to learn about the outside world, as the originals typically lived in swamps. Society The crovic are tribal nomads who tend to either stay in or near large swamps. They are lead by a single crovic who is their chieftain; the chieftain usually has conquered a great beast, or has committed a great deed. Occasionally, a small group of Crovics, typically no more than 5 or 6, will be chosen to be sort of ambassadors for their race, learning the languages of races around them. Relationships While many races are quick to assume the Crovics are idiotic savages, they could not be more wrong. They are very intelligent, and just prefer the simpler life of tribalism. Due to this, they get along well with Lizardfolk, and other tribal races, however they don't get along the best with other more judgemental races. Crovic Names Crovic names come from an ancient tradition, that, while they could use regular names, they prefer to use their tribal names. Ambassador Crovics are typically given a new name, from one of the languages they learn. Tribal names consist of two parts, smashed together (e.g. Nightstalker). Male First: Dusk, River, Wolf, Sharp Female First: Dawn, Brook, Lamb, Night Last: '''Stalker, Striker, Chaser, Crawler Crovic Traits An intelligent race of misunderstood tribesmen, Crovic are a powerful force that can use both diplomacy, and spears. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Intellect and Dexterity scores increase by 1. ''Age.'' Crovics typically have a lifespan equivalent to that of humans. ''Alignment.'' Crovics are naturally curious of the world around them, and find that life is beautiful and must be protected. They are typically Good, though some rare cases may be neutral or even evil. ''Size.'' Crovics are roughly 200 pounds, and 5-6 feet tall. Your size is Medium. ''Speed.'' Your base walking speed is 35 feet. ''Scale Defense. Due to their scales; any place in a crovic's armor would have a weak spot in is covered by natural armour giving them a +1 to their Armour Class. ''Darkvision. ''You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. ''Spear Mastery. ''The Crovic's mastery of the spear have allowed them to use spears, javelins, and tridents as though they had the finesse property. You have proficiency in these weapons. ''Hold Breath. ''You can hold your breath for 15 minutes while underwater. '''''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Draconic. Crovic Subraces Tribal Crovics These are the majority of the Crovics, which are not chosen to be ambassadors, living in swamps or lakes. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. Tail. ''You can strike targets with your tail, for 1d6 + str bludgeoning damage, as a natural weapon. You have proficiency with this. '''Ambassador Crovics These are the minority of Crovics, which are chosen to become ambassadors, living in towns, villages, cities, and kingdoms of other races. '''''Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 1. ''Ambassador's Linguistics. ''You may learn another language of your choice.Category:Races